Shard of Hope (TO BE PUT UNDER RECONSTRUCTION)
by Shard the Gangster Kitty
Summary: Shard is a feral cat living in the Twolegplace and surviving on her own by being hired by others to deal with others, whether it means killing or just punishing others in exchange for free food. But then she is hired to kill the leaders of Bloodclan, Scourge and Bone themselves, can she take on the challenge? Or will she fail and the cats of Bloodclan stay under his cruel reign?
1. Prologue

The Twolegplace: there were many words to describe it, but none of them were good at all. It was disgusting, vile, hideous, and more; the whole place was a life or death situation. Cats fought over scraps of rotten prey, eyes seemed to be peering out everywhere, watching with traces of fear and eyes full of wariness as others passed. The cats of this place seemed to believe in one rule: kill or be killed.

In my eyes, the whole area needed the honor of being torn apart, burned, and never rebuilt again, just to make it slightly okay. Yet, I still stayed. I ate the trash of twolegs, I used others to get me prey, I tried to live the most luxurious life I could in a horrid place like this, besides becoming a kittypet, of course. To me, to live a soft life like that was a complete disgrace to cats.

But, maybe it wasn't. Because the only reason cats other than myself lived so terribly, in such fear, was because of Scourge, the pathetic excuse for a cat.

And it was my job to take him down once and for all. He had ruled over the feral cats in the Twolegplace far too long. These cats needed to sort themselves out, to regroup; to be with their _families_ instead of relying on _him_.

I could see the coward who had hired me, a scrawny, brown-furred tom with ragged brown fur with wide green eyes that peered out from his box den. He spotted me, and both awe and fear lit in his gaze as he recognized my long tortoiseshell pelt. Flicking his tail, the tom stepped back, allowing space in his box for me to sit in it. But I refused to sit in it. I would be trapped in there in case this was some kind of ruse to get me killed, which I expected to happen, since I had made quite a few enemies in my business.

My business: to kill cats, or put them in their place, in exchange for a period of free food. That was how I lived luxuriously, getting close to my targets, and dealing with them as quickly as possible so I could get from their stinking selves and claim my reward.

The tom, Rat, seemed to understand, and coughing to get my attention, even though he already had it, began. "Are you really, Shard?" He asked me, his voice quivering slightly, but he was at least trying to be brave. But, this cat was obviously a coward, or Scourge was really as terrifying as everyone said he was.

But how would I know? I had never tried to get to know the small black leader of Bloodclan. It had never been my goal; I only went into his territory every once in a while. But every time I saw him, I was never impressed. I watch his feats of "valor"," if that's what they called it. He was never strong, powerful, or someone to be trifled with in every single one.

I watched him take a tooth that fell from an old hound while crossing the rooftops to get to my home; saw him fight off a dog, but he never fought it at all. I actually paid attention to the dog. It wasn't scared of that little scrap of fur. It was scared of his _shadow._ Yet Scourge took full credit at that time, and soon gained leadership over the dumb cats of this dumb place, he ruled over them by fear, for they believed he was greater than anyone they'd ever seen before.

Watching that kit rise to power filled me with disgust. But watching everyone else submit to him actually filled me with fear, to know that any cat like him could take over a large amount of cats so easily doomed any hope I had for them. But back then, I was only a kit too, a moon or so younger than Scourge. I was powerless to stop him then, but now, I'm not. Especially now that I'm doing it for business, and my reward: Scourge dead, and a whole _moon_ of free food.

I focused my attention once again on Rat, noticing he had been waiting for my answer. "Yes, as I have said the last time we met, cloudbrain." I said; my voice tinged with annoyance. This cat just never seemed to learn that I was the notorious Shard: hired killer of the Twolegplace. But then again, he didn't look like the brightest.

"My apologies!" He said quickly, noticing that he had annoyed me before going on uneasily. "It's just- you're barely bigger than Scourge himself! I didn't believe it when I saw _his_ ability to kill so easily; I thought it was one of a kind! But-"

With that, I frowned at him, flattening my ears against my head and giving him a cold glare, which shut that mange-eater up. "Sure, I may be short," I began icily. "But never compare me to my target, I am nothing like him, got it?" I finished, my voice rising to a hiss of anger, my eyes flashing with fury.

So he may be right, I was a little petite for a cat, being about a head shorter than the normal cat. But the leader of Bloodclan was even smaller than me, most likely the runt of a litter. And I wasn't a weak phony like him; I was actually the real deal.

"Now, let's get on with the deal." I said, noting the look of absolute terror I had given the mangy brown tom as he stepped back, pressing against the wall of the box, his fur bristling. I didn't enjoy scaring cats like him, but he needed to know I was not one to be trifled with or angered as he had done so foolishly. "I want to go over every detail of how I am to deal with him."

A heartbeat or two passed as the tom regained his courage, nodding wildly before moving from the wall, his claws digging into the floor instinctively, obviously not wanting to go to the source of his fear.

"Well, th-this takes time and patience, you see." He said. "You have to get in the group, become close to Scourge, gain his second-in-command: Bone's trust, find some way to kill him, and make sure nothing gets traced back to me. Then, I'll even give ya extra if you take down Bone too."

That certainly got me even more interested in the deal, taking down two horrid cats in one and get a bonus for it was definitely something to look forward to. But I didn't let Rat see it, remaining as calm and contemptuous as I could, which I did pretty well, as he didn't notice as he went on.

"Then, hopefully with him gone, some of us could rebel, go back to the old way. Not all of us want to live this way, where our lives are in danger under his gaze. We're not allowed to be in groups, controlled by his lackeys and commanders. But- we're too afraid of him to do anything ourselves. That's why you need to help us. With one cat able to kill him, maybe we could finally be safe!"

I nodded, but didn't feel the same hope as the brown Bloodclan tom did. There would always be another Scourge, always be another cat to take over this rat's hole of a dump. But there would probably never be another cat like me, someone who would take them down, whether it was because it was the right thing, or like me, for their own greedy selves. Normally, I wouldn't even think about taking him down. But, business was business, and I hated wandering the streets in search of my next meal.

"Well, Rat." I said; "a deal's a deal. I'll get close to Scourge, join and rise in his ranks, and take him and Bone out." His eyes widened; thankfulness and hope filling their depths, but was gone when I stepped forward threateningly. "But if I ever find out this was some way to trap me, to get me killed or hurt badly, or don't fill your end of the bargain, I promise I _will_ find you and get my revenge, because unlike you, _I_ have survival instinct, _I_ can kill and hurt others and sleep soundly, and _I_ have honor."

He nodded wildly, and with that, I swung around and stalked out of the box, climbing my way onto a twoleg den rooftop, looking out of the Twolegplace towards the stretches of land that held the four clans, filled with wild cats who were absolutely nothing like Bloodclan, or like the other feral cats who fought for survival every day, who followed under Scourge's cruel leadership, who ate from twoleg scraps and the occasional rat.

No, these clans were something special. They were good and honorable cats; they lived better lives than anyone here could, including me, no matter how hard I tried to live decently. And there was only one reason I could think of how they lived so well: they were free.

Not even I was free, though I strayed from other's clutches, because I was still in the clutches of the Twolegplace, to be forever stuck here because I had nowhere else to go, because I didn't know _how_ to survive anywhere else. It was the same story with the cats here, they only stayed in Bloodclan was because they had some chance at living.

I sighed, turning my gaze from the outside world, and leapt from rooftop to rooftop in order to reach the place I rarely ever dreamed of going to, seeing the large park and stretch of Thunderpath that was known as Bloodclan territory. I was already creating a plan in my mind, I would go in, mingle with the cats, wait to become noticed by any higher ranked cats, and hope I would be seen to by either Scourge or Bone in order to join their clan and rise in ranks until I was either right below or beside them.

Then, I would kill the two cats that had plagued the Twolegplace for far too long.

* * *

 **What is this? A new story already? Even while I just started another story? Yes! Yes indeed! This is Shard of Hope, a story I've sort of been thinking for a long time, written and rewritten many times until it got to this stage while my mind wandered in Latin and Art class. Seriously, the plot line of this actually took me a while to think of. And what is this? First person? But I don't use first person! Whatever, I've been inspired by the Netflix series Jessica Jones. Thank you mind for not being able to comprehend my teacher trying to tell me how to understand tenses in Latin or not being able to listen to people trying to annoy me! Though I really wish you would work while studying for finals... Anyways, please favorite and review! it would mean the world to me if you do because this stuff takes time where I should be doing my homework instead!**

 **And to those two who saw the story earlier, my computer glitched out and put in the wrong document, using anther story's chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1: Confrontation

When I was young, I faintly remembered my mother telling me so many stories beside the crackling fire in our Twoleg's nest, my brothers somewhere, probably playing, but I liked to listen to her stories of before she became a kittypet, when she lived in the Twolegplace, when she was just like myself in present time. She told me stories, because she knew that just like her, I was a wandering spirit. That I refused to remain as a kittypet for long, for I was already itching to get out and make a name for myself at just three moons old.

But I remember her telling me of the feral cats in the Twolegplace, and giving me as much advice as she could before I made the daring escape to flee my choking collar and the posh life as a kittypet. She would force me to sit there and listen to her beside the fire, looking me straight in the eye and telling me as much information as to how I would get around, how I would find food, and how I would expect other cats to act.

"The world out there isn't all sunshine and rainbows." My mother would tell me sternly. "It is a very mean nasty place and it will beat you down to the floor and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. But it's not how hard you hit; it's about how hard you can _get_ hit, and keep moving forward." She leaned her pretty silver tortoiseshell face into mine, her emerald green eyes serious.

"These cats out there, they will try to knock you down, and keep you down. You cannot let them. Move forward, be the better cat, be the _smarter_ and _stronger_ cat. That is what is most important in life in the Twolegplace." She finished, earning wide-eyed stares and rapid nods from me as I listened as carefully and attentively as I could, determined to succeed in my to-be life as a feral cat.

A smile and purr broke out on her face as she wrapped her tail around me, nuzzling my black and orange head before calling out to my brothers. They all suddenly came running, all four of them squealing in excitement as they knocked their kin over in the rush to reach our mother first, causing her to laugh at them as they finally all landed in a heap in front of us.

All four silver and grey tom-kits blinked up at her, fixing their gazes on our mother, who pulled them towards her until all five of us were nestled into the curve of her stomach, with me laying my behind on one brother's back and my paws on another, since there wasn't very much space with all of us crowded together.

"Listen here, all of you." Our mother said, her voice suddenly turning mysterious, since she was about to tell us one of her nightly stories of her life in the wild, one of the best memories I would ever have.

But sadly, I had to clear that memory from my focus as I had reached my targets' territory.

Getting into there was easy. But the rest of my plan… that was to be determined. Though I had a feeling getting noticed would be easy enough once I released my identity, if they didn't know it already, which I highly doubted. My only problem was whether the attention would be to or for my cause. Would I pose as too big a threat? Would he think I was not worth the effort to bring into his ragtag gang of strays? I immediately pushed the latter thought away, I could not afford to think like that now.

But now I padded through the alleyways, watching as small groups of cats fought over scraps of Twoleg trash like their lives depended on it. Come to think of it, they probably _did._ In Bloodclan, there was no room for weakness. If you couldn't eat, no one would help you. You were always on your own from the moment you left your mother. That was how they ran things here, and that was how I was to act.

But staring at these cats, watching them scarf down food before anyone could steal from them, fight to protect themselves, scent the iron tang of blood from wounds that would probably heal badly since there was no way to treat them, I felt sorrow for these cats, though I didn't know why. I wasn't going to help them, no, not ever. I _couldn't_ help them. No one in the Twolegplace could be saved, no matter how much Rat hoped. No matter how his gaze gave me the slightest glimmer that I could help these cats.

Because, the truth was, I was just as bad as them, no matter how hard I tried to deny it; the fact always came into light. And I loathed the fact that it did. I told others and myself that I was different. I claimed to have honor, but I really didn't. I upheld my agreements and deals, yes. But a good, honorable cat would have actually tried to help others, give them the food I had earned for myself, or even denied some deals if the cat I was to punish was actually innocent or in the right.

 _Too bad I'm way too selfish for that._ I thought, my eyes narrowing as I tore my gaze from the cats around and sped down the alley, heading towards the dumpster under which Scourge liked to rest. Cats watched me as I went along, and I fought to keep my neck fur flat under their gazes. I really hated being stared down by so many cats, since I met with my business partners in private in small groups, letting them bring no more than two other cats. But I guess I would have to get used to it if I was to live in Bloodclan.

"Stop right there!" A voice called out, and I paused in my steps, turning to look at the tuxedo pelt of Bone himself as the larger tom stalked over to me, followed a bit more slowly by another ginger-furred tom who I didn't recognize, which meant he wasn't as big around here as Scourge and his "deputy" were. But that didn't mean his amber gaze was any less challenging, or that his claws didn't slide out to threaten me.

I turned my gaze from the ginger tom contemptuously, instead looking at the bigger threat, my turquoise eyes narrowing slightly before I sat down, hoping to calm them a bit. There was no need to get them riled and see me as more of a threat than needed, especially if it stumped me from getting close to Scourge.

I flicked my ears to show my slight annoyance, but kept my gaze and stance as calm as ever when they approached, waiting for one of them to address me. But inwardly, I fought off the excitement of a possible battle, fighting the urge to slide out my claws and bristle my fur to appear larger. But just stating my name got a twinge of fear from the average cat, and that was what I needed to work with, not appearances.

"What are you doing here? Don't fools like you know-" the ginger tom began, but he suddenly fell quiet as Bone stepped up to me, looking down at me and studying my every feature, a growl rumbling in his throat as recognition dawned in his eyes.

"Shard… What brings a cowardly cat like you here?" Bone said, bristling his tuxedo pelt as he glared down at me, earning only a smirk as I looked up at him in satisfaction. So he _did_ know me, and he _recognized_ me _._ Getting a name in this dump would be far easier than I thought it would be.

I blinked up at him innocently, not remembering how he would know me or if we ever met. "Well, Bone." I said, my voice ringing out calmly as I stood and began to twirl about him, but he remained unmoving. "I don't know how you do, but it is an honor to know that the cat who goes right beneath Scourge himself knows me."

With my good looks, seeing as I tried to keep myself in good condition, any tom normally fell for me, as I could be _very_ manipulative. But Bone remained there, standing stiffly and his face indifferent. Somehow, this tom and I had too much of a past if my charm wasn't working on him. And by "past" I meant "problems."

Bone snarled, his fur bristling as he thrust his muzzle right into mine, causing me to unconsciously take a step back before regaining my composure and lifting my muzzle to glare right back up at him. "I expected a coward like you to not remember." He snarled at me. "But you don't deserve to be here after what you did. You left us to starve when that dog took over the food stash. Back when you first started your rancid business, we came to you, asking you for help!

"But you denied us, no matter how much we offered you." He went on, his voice growing angrier and his green gaze filled with fire. "If it wasn't for Scourge, we never would have been able to get that food back. You were too much of a coward back then, and I can tell you still are now."

The memory suddenly fell into place, the pieces all coming together as I looked at the ginger tom behind him, who was also remembering the story, his gaze growing angrier with his words. _Brick._ That was his name. They both had approached me one day a long time ago, before Bloodclan was made, before Scourge ruled over the Twolegplace. They offered me food in exchange for fighting off that dog. I had gotten one good look at it from the roof, turned, and fled, snarling at those two to get someone who didn't care for their lives.

Unfortunately, I had been young and full of life, full of that live life to its fullest and not die stupidly, but had been foolish in the sense that I had been what started the small black tom's reign over all the cats. If I had taken down that dog, if Scourge never was able to prove his bragging rights that he was a dog killer, maybe the cats of this place would be slightly better.

Inwardly, I clawed myself for thinking that way, then turned to look at the two toms. "Ah, now I remember. But can you really blame me for being a small kit that still wanted to live her life to the fullest and not die in the jaws of a filthy mutt? Besides, it's the same with you two. Relying on two small kits to take out a dog. Especially since you're so large compared to _him."_ I said, smirking at the rising fury on his face as I insulted Bone, ignoring Brick since he was no threat or on my list of cats to kill. "Well, whatever. You still got it pretty good, so to speak, seeing as you now do all the dirty work your leader would rather not do."

"Oh that's it, girl, let's go!" Bone suddenly snarled at me, the insults fully getting to him as he lunged at me, his large size supposed to squash me down so he could injure me any way he could. But, he landed on concrete as I slid out of the way, raking my back claws across the side of his pelt just as he landed. Spinning, I barely dodged an attack from Brick on my back, before I was met with the two facing me. Their claws unsheathed and muzzles bared in a snarl, they stepped forward menacingly in hopes to scare me.

I would have laughed at their attempt to fight me, had I not been in a predicament I _really_ didn't want to happen. Or, at least not happen quite yet. I needed to gain their trust, join their straggly gang of followers, and kill Scourge and Bone anonymously. Then, I planned on earning my reward and enjoying a full moon of not having to search for my meals.

Too bad they were already advancing on me, or else I wouldn't have to fight them and possibly kill Bone a little earlier than scheduled. But I doubted that they would listen to me if I talked them out of trying to kill me in their brutish anger. So, maybe I could get another bonus for killing Brick too? That'd make my job more interesting. I'd definitely have to speak to Rat about that when I felt the time was right to sneak out at night and meet with him without being tailed.

Before they could attack, I stopped thinking and lunged at them, slamming into Bone and taking out the burly tom first. I had always learned to get rid of the bigger threat, and seeing how the tuxedo tom was the biggest danger of the two, Brick would be fairly easy to deal with.

Without hesitation, I swung at the ginger tom, digging my teeth into one of his legs and shoving him into Bone, who was about to stand, straining to push his heavier weight, my teeth scoring into his paw as he slipped from my grasp and landed in an ungraceful heap on top of his friend. Blood spilled down from their wounds, yet I remained unharmed. Those two relied too much on the fact that they were larger and more powerful than I, instead of thinking critically on how they could use me against myself, like I had done to them, using their own sources of power against them.

"You two can't beat me, never could, never will. Just admit it and allow me through. All I wish to do is join your group." I said, using the time I had while they untangled themselves to reason with them, even if it was in futile as they just snarled at me in answer, their eyes glowing with pain and anger, even a bit of shame at being beaten so easily by me.

"She's right." A voice suddenly rang out, its iciness freezing my bones, and I could see it was the same for the two cloudbrains that tried to fight me. Slowly turning my head, I was met by the cold blue gaze of Scourge himself as he looked over me in a mix of cruel curiosity, probably thinking of how he could either kill me or use my skills in battle for his own uses.

Honestly, I opted for the former option.

Going back to my earlier memory of my mother giving me advice, I had never understood it well, even when I had thought I did, I was wrong. But now, staring at these three toms, two of which wanted very badly to kill me, or knock me down into my place, and the one who most likely did too, I finally understood what she had meant when she told me what she did.

But, I had heeded the little I did understand about holding myself up and standing tall, making my way through it. And in her name, I would do it again over and over until my goals were completed.

So, I turned and gazed Scourge straight in the eye, mustering up all the calm I had in my body, easing my stance into one that meant I was ready to fight, with my claws unsheathed and shoulders slightly rigid, but I sat down and gave an earsplitting yawn to try to show him I wasn't scared.

Then, I was suddenly slammed into by a tuxedo pelt, blinking up to see Bone staring down at me, his claws digging into my shoulders and his immense weight pinning me to the grainy pebbles and sharp rocks that dug into my back, which, unlike my paws, was not calloused and prepared for the piercing it gave, feeling them cut into my skin painfully.

I fell limp, knowing an old trick an acquaintance taught me. A malicious grin fell on Bone's face, and he leaned down to sink his teeth into my throat in hopes of killing me. But as he did, he eased his weight and gave me room to gather my legs underneath him and slam them into his stomach with as much force as I could, sending him flying off of me before I quickly stood, arching my back and hissing at him.

The tom quickly stood from where he had slid a few good tail-lengths, turning to face me, blooding coming off of the both of us and sliding down our pelts. I expected him to lunge at me, but I got the good kick in my throat of surprise as Scourge himself stepped between us, blocking us from attacking each other. But, instead of facing me, the bigger threat, he turned his back on me and spoke to the larger tom.

"That is enough, Bone." He said icily to him, unsheathing his reinforced claws. "You have tried, and failed, to kill her multiple times over. Let that be enough, and get back to your duties." He threw a look over his shoulder at me, his light blue orbs reflecting brightly in the sunlight. "Besides, Bloodclan could use a cat like her. Someone who could fight and reinforce my laws- an asset."

I had to fight from scoffing, curling my muzzle in the slightest as soon as his gaze was back to his "deputy," of sorts. He had sweetened his words. He wanted another Bone. Another cat to do his dirty work for him, someone who would rather dirty their paws for his own sadistic pleasures.

Too bad for me, I probably had to actually do that for him if I needed to gain his trust.

Bone hesitated for a moment, turning his head wildly between Scourge and I, with me giving him a condescending look. "Go listen to your little leader, he wants me alive. Deal with it." I wanted to say that so badly, to shove it in his face that the cat he was trying to protect from _me_ was basically protecting me from _him._

But after a moment, he gave me a glare of rage before flicking his tail irritably and stalking away and out of sight, with Scourge and I watching the receding forms of him and Brick, who followed after him, until they turned the corner and went out of eyesight, leaving the two of us alone, for any cats who had been nearby fled at the sight of us fighting, too scared to get involved.

"So, you wish to join?" Scourge finally asked, pulling my gaze back to his small black form, which had turned to face me, and now he was sitting, cleaning his face calmly, not in the least threatened by me.

"I would, if you'll have me." I said, trying to sound slightly excited, no matter how much I knew I would regret this choice later on in it. Hopefully, the ends would justify the means. "My name is Shard, you may or may not have heard of me."

If he was thinking, or had actually heard of me, the black tom never let it show, only flicking his ear once when his paw grazed it while licking his paw and cleaning one spot that was hard to reach, waiting a few minutes to speak. But he sounded bored with the conversation. "I've heard rumors of you, a hired fighter, right? You kill or hurt others in exchange for a length of prey, is this correct?"

I only gave a nod, seeing as I had to match some level of calm if I needed to get a decent impression on him. But my claws itched nervously, seeing that this tom knew quite a bit about me. Would he suspect I had come to kill him? Or maybe kill one of his lackeys? I guess if he did, I would kill him here and now.

"So what is a cat like you trying to join Bloodclan?" He asked. "Here, you have to get your own food, and not rely on others. You will have to hurt others with no reward of free food, unless cats want to give you gifts, which I sincerely doubt would happen."

"Because I realized there is more than being a killer for hire, that I have more potential than that. I can survive without the aid of others; I'm better than the cat I was when I was hired to kill. If I need to kill, I'd rather it be on my own terms, like if they stole my food stash."

Great, I sounded like one of them already. Already, I became more disgusted with myself than when I had started, because we all have that tiny little bit of self-loathing, whether it is irrational or not. Sadly, is pretty rational, as it is with plenty of cats in the Twolegplace.

"Well, Shard." Scourge said, turning away from me and beginning to stalk to the end of the alley, where the Twoleg trash was, also where he rested. "A cat like you is of use to me, and if you can abide by my laws, you will do fine in Bloodclan."

With that, he walked away without another word, whatever little fascination of me he held was gone, and I was left alone in the alley in my new clan's territory. I sat down, looking up at the light blue sky above the Twoleg nest rooftops.

"I can't believe I got myself in a mess like this." I muttered to myself before pulling myself to my paws and looking at the drying blood on my back, knowing I would probably have to deal with the cuts and get the blood off.

Really, the confrontation had gone slightly as expected, except that I didn't think Bone would attack me. Then again, I had caused a rivalry between us when I denied his offer to drive off the dog all those moons ago. I also didn't expect Scourge to stop the fight and defend me like that.

 _Well,_ I thought; _I've slowly begun my plan and am holding my end of the deal. Now, what matters is earning their trust and rising up in the ranks. Which means I have to become a lackey to him. He's probably looking for a killer like him, which I guess I am. So, I need to get the two to notice me and know I am driven to the same cause as them- whatever it is._

But for now, I needed to eat and rest. After that fight, and since I hadn't eaten the night before, I needed to get something in my stomach. Then, I would stay away from them for a little bit, to not look too eager, before trying to get their attention and begin maneuvering my way up to the top.

* * *

 **First chapter in! Yay! We meet Brick, Bone, and Scourge! And apparently Brick, Bone, and Shard have a history, huh? That'll for sure cause problems in the future... maybe? Who knows? Except me, of course! And yay! We also learn a bit of Shard's past with story time, which I might actually do more in later chapters if the need occurs.**

 **Did anyone notice the Rocky Balboa quote towards the very beginning, adapted a little to my favor? Comment/review if you noticed!**

 **Also, I would like to point out early in the story something very important: This is not a happy story. I am not sad, and later you might think that my dog just died or something, causing me to write sad books like this. But I am perfectly happy in life right now! Everything is absolutely fantastic! As you may have noted in the prologue, this story is heavily influenced by Jessica Jones. And her story is not something you would call happy. So I just want to warn you that this is the complete opposite of sunshine and rainbows. This story is literally about life itself for those who've got it rough and things just don't look up for them.**

 **'Sides, if you are looking for a happier story, go to my Genesis Project book, which I am working on alongside Shard of Hope.**


	3. Chapter 2: Rising Up

"Just keep moving forward and don't listen to or care for what anyone else thinks." My mother had once said on the day I had been about to make my escape when my twoleg owner accidentally left an opening in the window big enough for me to squeeze my way out at my young age of three moons. "But do whatever you have to do, for you." She finished, licking me between the ears.

At first, I'd been devastated that I was to leave my mother, and could see what was left of the dwindling numbers of my brothers, as one day, twolegs came and took multiple of them, leaving two to stare after me in sadness, since I too, was going to leave. But I could see in their faces the pain was even sharper than when the others left unwillingly. But I _wanted_ to leave. And that really made matters worse for those I would be leaving behind.

But I let out a sigh, giving my remaining family a small smile before turning and pulling myself through the hole, wincing in pain as it scratched the top of my back and the textured ground hurting my paws. But I finally scrabbled through, only to glance back and see my mother staring at me, her expression full of sorrow and pride.

"Thank you so much." I had whispered, knowing fully well she couldn't hear me. With that, I turned away and leapt down into the tiny, running and gathering momentum until I reached the brick fence that separated me from the outside world known as the Twolegplace. I gathered my strength, aiming for a slightly smaller portion of the wall where it had broken and bricks had tumbled down.

Using them as steps, I leapt up, my paws barely grabbing at the top before I clawed myself to the top of the wall; my whole belly scratched and paws aching from dragging my body onto the rough surface. Yet, as I gazed at the Twolegplace for the first time, my jaw dropping in wonder as Monsters passed through streets, sounds that I had barely been able to hear in the enclosed nest rang in my ears, and the sunlight shone down below. All together, that whole new world had seemed so welcoming to me.

Yet, now as I stared around the Twolegplace, the territory that Scourge ruled over, I yearned for my younger days of sleeping in my mother's comforting presence, playing with my brothers, and even letting the twoleg owner of mine pet and play with me.

On second thought, I shivered at the notion of being a kittypet. I would be living a posh and fattening life, being pampered by a twoleg and given disgusting pellets that dried my throat, and gross water that tasted only slightly better than the water I drank now. It was only slightly more desirable than being a feral cat in this place.

I shook off my thoughts, eyes narrowing as I leapt up onto the roof of a twoleg den and watched the sun rise, a sigh exhaling from my mouth as I lay down, laying on my paws and enjoying the serene moment.

Days had passed since I joined Bloodclan, and at first, I strayed away from making too much attention. Brick and Bone followed me at times, making sure I didn't do anything that would give them a right to kill me without being severely punished, at times I drove other cats from my food pile when they tried to fight me for it, quickly earning a dangerous profile and causing them to stay away from me.

Other high profile cats seemed to like me, at least. Two of Scourge's lackeys, Ice and Snake, two toms who seemed to be fighting to gain his favor both seemed to enjoy my presence, at times coming and bringing their food to eat with me, and looked on with approval when I didn't go easy on a cat when they tried to steal my food from me.

"You certainly learn fast." Snake had complimented me, with Ice nodding in agreement. And I knew I had won over their trust. I also once tailed the latter brother, who also had an underbite, and trailed him to Scourge, where he was reporting all of my deeds to the small black tom, who had looked slightly impressed.

A smile touched my muzzle as I now gazed at the sun, but it was not one of happiness, or maliciousness, but one of satisfaction. I had cats vouching for me, gained some of my target's interest, and would, without a doubt, rank up soon. Which meant that today was the day I would finally act and do something to gain his full attention and interest, to _really_ show him what I am capable of.

Once I had waited long enough to when the time came for most cats to begin foraging for food, I leapt from the roof and began wandering the territory in search of a powerful cat to challenge and take their food from. No cat except the one being stolen from would try to stop me, and in this place it was everyone for his or her self. Which meant I could do whatever I wanted.

I entered into the alley where Scourge normally liked to rest and watch over his cats, also where others tended to eat and find food, since twolegs liked to dump their trash in that area. Already, I saw cats scattered around, eating scraps of food and one or two even had a rat.

 _There!_ I thought, seeing a giant, muscled grey she-cat with black spots along her body trying to eat as much of a box of chicken as she could, glancing around with slight fear, but more of caution so she could be ready if anyone like myself challenged her and tried to steal her food. Best part was, she was right in Scourge's line of view. Her muscles rippled as she moved, wolfing down her food, and no cat dared approach her.

Well, no cat except me, of course. I wandered towards her, stepping silently and calmly, my petite body especially tiny compared to hers. This cat could be described as a monster by cats around Scourge's and my size.

Easily, I kicked the box away from her reach with a paw before she could spot me. The suddenness of it all sent her reeling back, but she quickly regained her stance, turning her violet eyes on me, which narrowed in anger, before contempt when she got a good look at me.

"Stupid brat." She snarled, stepping forward threateningly. Heads turned to face the commotion, and I glanced up to see Scourge's icy gaze fixed on the two of us, before turning my gaze back to my opponent. "You think you're so great?" She asked; "I've seen you strutting around here like you own the place. Well, you don't. And it's about time someone put you in your place."

At the challenge, a contemptuous smirk came on my face before I could stop it, only fueling her anger even more. " What a coincidence!" I said. "I was going to say the same exact thing. Strange, isn't it?" Her face twisted into rage and she lunged at me, hoping to use her burly strength against me.

Too bad for her, almost when she was upon me, I stepped out of the way and kicked her legs out of place. She fell chest and face first into the concrete, uttering a loud "oof!" of surprise on impact. I calmly stepped back, allowing room for her to stand. She was already heaving for breath, while I hadn't even broken into a sweat yet.

But the brutish she-cat wasn't done yet as she snarled, baring her fangs and running at me, catching me off guard when I had expected her to try to pounce, instead slamming into my body and throwing me into a brick wall that outlined the alley.

Pain shot up my whole body, and my shoulder ached terribly, but I had to win this. I couldn't take many more hits or grow any weaker. I would _not_ let her get another hit on me. With a snarl of anger, I ran at her, my long tortoiseshell paws slapping on the ground before I slid down below her paws, making it to the other side safely and slamming into her back paws before she could round on me, breaking her balance and causing her to fall on her side.

I rested a paw on her back and leaned forward to her head. "Get out of here. I won. You cannot beat me. And shouldn't try anymore, if you want this place to get any chance of being slightly better." I whispered in her ear, which flicked once as my breath hit it. After a moment to let that sink in, I stepped off of her, watching as she slowly pulled herself to her paws and turned to give me a glare so full of hatred and embarrassment that I had beat her, that if looks could kill, I would have died ten times over.

Then, she turned tail and ran, her paws skimming over the ground before she disappeared around and corner and into the street, leaving cats gazing after her with wide eyes and jaws open in surprise. Except for cat…

I turned my head to see Scourge watching me, his eyes narrowed into blue slits, and I could see interest and slight fascination hidden in those depths. I raised my chin almost defiantly, my stare catching his. We stood like this for a long time, holding the others gaze before he finally turned his head away, as if admitting defeat to our silent battle. The second one I had won in a day, and the third I won in this whole mission I had so far.

A smirk fell on my muzzle before I turned and walked up to the half eaten box of chicken, settling easily in front of it and stretching out my head, slowly eating the twoleg scraps right in front of everyone, making sure I took my time. I doubted anyone else would try to fight me, or steal from me, for that matter. I had done nothing but prove my worth to the rest of them before I had begun working on the more important cats.

I felt their stares on my back, but ignored it and just enjoyed my stolen meal, resting for the first time since I had joined this rag-tag gang of feral cats. They knew their place underneath me, and I knew that some of them were actually loyal to Rat's cause, and they most likely knew of my place in Scourge's to-be downfall. Now they knew that I could most likely handle this job.

Which meant I had more than just Scourge's interest, a free meal, and an aching body from when the grey she-cat hit me into the wall; I now had supporters on the same side as me.

I glanced back, seeing their stares of admiration, respect, and hint of fear in their gazes as they all stared after me. Then they noticed I was watching and quickly went on their ways, either looking away, leaving my field of vision, or trying to hide their stares a little better. Too bad for them that they weren't very good at hiding at all.

Soft pawsteps faintly sounded behind me, and I turned my gaze back to my food, knowing fully well who it was, and fighting the urge to tense up and get ready to fight, instead relaxing my muscles to look more at ease than I actually felt.

"You're different than others, aren't you?" His voice asked, and I actually stopped eating and lifted my head to gaze up at Scourge, who had sat beside me, wrapping his tail around his small body and giving me a curious look. Not one of darkness, or as icy and bitter as some described his eyes. The black-furred leader of Bloodclan actually looked fascinated with me.

"You go from living an easier life than the one you had as a hired killer, to one where cats have to fight to survive and live in fear that someone will steal any mouthful of food you can get, even if you don't live like that, there was always the possibility you would." He went on. "You go from secretly helping the older cats-" I winced slightly at that. I had done it only once or twice, and that was because I just couldn't stand to see the sorry tom's ribs sticking out of his snow-white pelt. "-to fighting against odds for only a half-eaten box of chicken, when you may have been able to find a better meal by searching twoleg trash.

"You also want to join my clan, and follow any law I have set, yet I see you looking up at me with little to no fear at all, instead you are defiant. Yet you are doing the same thing I do, you're simply surviving and using others for you to live in a place like this. I can tell you don't fear me, or respect me at all. You are nothing like anyone else I have ever seen or met before."

Honestly, that caught me off guard, and my eyes widened as I swung my head to face him before I could get my features under control. But I was able to clench my teeth before my jaw dropped before quickly hiding my surprise, yet it still pricked my pelt and sent bolts of lightning through my whole body.

"How do you know all this?" I asked him; glad to know my voice wasn't as hoarse and dry as it felt. "Have you been watching me?" Yes, I was surprised that he was interested in me. But I had better and more informational questions to ask.

"I have eyes and ears everywhere." Scourge responded calmly. "I know everything, I know of every kit that is born, where cats go for the best twoleg trash, who fears me, who is in awe of me," he paused, looking pointedly at me, "and who feels none of the above towards me and my cats."

"I was raised to respect others if they deserve it." I said slowly and carefully. "I have heard rumors of you, many of them awe-inspiring, or able to put fear into the hearts of others. But, I only believe what I see. And so far, I haven't seen anything worthwhile to give you my respect."

Suddenly, he rested his black tail on my back and moved his head towards mine, blue eyes meeting turquoise. "Well then, we have much to discuss Shard."

I hesitated for a moment, before nodding my head and giving him a smile, realizing that this was my chance to get close to him and rise in ranks. Then, maybe the small black tom would trust me, and I could do my job and get away from this disgusting place once and for all. Although, I could tell by gazing into his eyes that this wasn't going to be as simple as I hoped. "Then let's get to it, shall we?" I finally answered him.

* * *

 **So I've decided that in most or all chapters, I would put in either a quote or a piece of Shard's past to reveal more about her.**

 **This chapter's quote was actually a revised version of one by Johnny Depp, for those who wanted to know.**

 **Hope you enjoy, please favorite and review it would mean the world to me!**


	4. Chapter 3: Pushed Back

Everything about Scourge that I have noticed is just as vile, rotten, and crooked as the Twolegplace itself. His sneer was profane and cruel, and he seemed to revel in the fact that all cats around him feared him. He wasn't as deadly as he looked, relying on his reinforced claws and sharp teeth-studded collar to threaten others and to cut and scrape at others' pelts.

Some wise old tom had once told me that "not everyone is born good or evil, but can turn either way if something pushes them over the line." But looking at Scourge, I started to doubt every word he said. I had no doubt that Scourge was born some cold heartless being filled with iciness from the very beginning.

In all ways I pictured this time spent "getting to know Scourge and vice versa," never had I expected the first question he had asked me as soon as we were well away from the alley he had approached me and from any cat's prying ears. "I'm not dumb. Like I told you before, I have eyes and ears everywhere here. I know you hate most other cats, as those who have confessed with working with you and making deals with you spoke of how you treated them curtly and not to mention threatened to kill them."

Apparently, the "warm" façade he had shown me was false, and now Scourge was telling me the true reason of why he really wished to speak with me.

My ears flattened at that, and I gave him a scalding glare, but he only glanced at me with his icy blue eyes before going on. "From what has been gathered, you would never want to join me. You're against everything this clan lives for. We live for fighting for survival, making blood flow from any enemy in order to get a scrap of food. You do it in order to live better and higher than the rest of us, you have little idea of what it is like to be like any other feral cat here. The only reason you would ever join is to kill or punish a cat in our territory without being caught on it and killed.

"So, who exactly are you planning on punishing?" Scourge finally asked, getting to the question he had been leading up to, and the one I had dreaded him asking from the first sentence. "Or has it been done already?"

Frustration welled in my chest as I flattened my ears against my head and turned to glare at him. "If I did have anyone I planned on harming in any way, I would have told you when I first joined. Because, as you have described: you apparently know everything about me. So you would probably know who I was sent to "punish," as you state it. So is this a rhetorical question, or do you really not believe that I want to change my ways and become something more?"

Of course it was a lie, but I always found myself convincing when I was angry, and for a moment, I believed it before the feeling disappeared. Scourge also seemed to believe it, even taking a half step back with slightly wide eyes at my hostility, obviously expecting my to bow down and spill everything. Too bad for him, I wasn't like any of the cats answering to his every whim and tiptoed around him, their fear being too great to face him on their own.

At least their fear got me a job, not that I was or would ever complain about it.

But the belief was wiped off of his face, which became shrouded in darkness as he stepped up to me, baring his teeth and his icy blue robs piercing mine. "You really want to know what I think?" He asked me challengingly. "I think neither. You, Brick and Bone have all had disagreements in the past. Revenge is what you want since you're enemies."

I stared at him in disbelief, eyes wide before busting into laughter. "You really think I want revenge on two cats I totally forgot about?" I asked him incredulously. "If you don't remember, I could have easily killed them without breaking a sweat on that first day when they attacked me. Yet I didn't since there was no need to kill them. I actually had this thing called a change of heart, Scourge. And grew tired of the easier life."

His eyes narrowed into slits, disbelief evident in his gaze before flicking his tail in a "follow me" gesture before beginning down the alley. "If what you say is true, you wouldn't mind solving a little problem for me, would you?" He asked me, and a soft growl rumbled in my throat at the contempt in his voice. How anyone could stand Scourge and his ways, I had no idea. To me he was a sickening and pathetic excuse for a cat, and I would gladly kill him now that I was actually spending time with him, free of charge. Not that I would ever tell Rat that.

So, I followed him into the alley, hearing the swishing of tails and murmuring of cats as we rounded a bend to meet a huge crowd of them, and in the middle of all masses stood Rat, who cringed down as silence descended upon the alley as soon as Scourge and I came to view, all eyes now on the two of us instead of the scrawny brown tom.

 _Oh no…_ I thought, nervous that our plan might have been busted. But his gaze met mine, and he quickly shook his head, eyes wide with fear and filled with a silent message: _they don't know about you._ He mouthed, and I gave a barely perceptible nod before turning to Scourge.

"Please tell me why I am here?" I asked him in annoyance, flicking my tail as I glared pointedly at the small tom. "Don't you tell me that this…" I feigned eyeing Rat up and down before turning up my nose in disgust. "That this scrawny little thing is your so-called problem."

"As a matter of fact, he is." Scourge said to me, a small smirk lifting the corners of his mouth, and I shivered under my pelt at it, disgusted by the clear iciness in his veins and stone-cold heart. "And if you really are loyal to me, you'll take down this feeble tom without any payment or reward. Whether you straight up kill him, or wound him so badly he may never be able to survive on his own again, it doesn't matter to me. Only that the deed is done."

"And how is he a problem?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him before glancing at Rat to see him shriveling back with fear as I asked.

"He's never been one to live under my rule very well, having tried to leave the Twolegplace many times only to come back because he couldn't survive out there, and spoke to others about rising up against me, though he never did it himself since he's a coward who relies on others instead of himself."

He gave me a suspicious look. "And why would you care? You're supposed to be some great killer who doesn't care whose death is on their paws as long as they get it done. So why don't you get to it now? Unless you have something you'd want to admit?"

I grit my teeth, and stalked forward, hitting Scourge in the face with my tail to show him that I still wasn't scared of him, and made my way into the circle, the crowds parting to let me through before grouping back together as soon as I was gone, trapping my only escape until I was left facing Rat in the enclosed circle.

How had things suddenly gone wrong? How had I let myself into this? Scourge had me backed into a corner, and yet I doubted he even knew how deep of a predicament I really was in. I could see in the look in his blue eyes he thought that the only reason I didn't want to kill Rat was because I believed it wasn't right, or something like that. Nope, I was instead ordered to kill my own boss, who had ordered me to kill the same cat that was ordering me to kill him. My head reeled just thinking about it.

Cats began yowling when we just stared at each other for a moment, some demanding that I punish him, some calling out for a fight, and a few were just silent, watching us nervously with their tails between their legs and their heads lowered. And behind them all were Scourge and his two most-trusted lackeys: Brick and Bone.

I gave a hiss of frustration, which some, including Rat, took as one of hostility. The surrounding cats only yowled with even more excitement, hoping I would attack him. I glanced about wildly before facing the horrified brown tom I was to kill, and knew that I had to please the crowd and Scourge, to show them that I could be and do whatever I want.

And so, I snarled at Rat, and unsheathing my claws, leapt at him and barely slid away in time as he sprang back, making it seem more like he had dodged my attack, rather than the fact that I was putting up a show to make it look like I was attacking him and had simply missed. There was no way I was going to miss out on my moon's worth of free food after all that I had, and will go through.

Uproar rang from the crowds as I lunged under him, sliding below Rat's belly before kicking his paws down from under him, knocking the brown tom to the floor with a loud "oof!" as soon as his head his the concrete ground. Once he was down, I took him by the back of the neck close to his head, whispering quickly around the mouthful of skin and fur. "After what I'm about to do, run away and get out of sight before anyone notices you're alive."

As soon as I said that and before he could ask any questions, I used his lighter weight and my considerable strength to drag him from the ground and send him flying a tail-length or so away from myself, his head hitting the ground with enough force to not kill him, but knock him out long enough and badly enough to look dead, with very shallow breaths where only someone looking _really_ close would see that he was dead. Blood trickled out from where I had scratched him and where he had hit his head, adding onto the believable effect that I had indeed killed him.

The crowd hushed, all staring in surprise and almost pity for Rat's "dead" body, not noticing the faint rise and fall of his stomach as he breathed. Then they all turned to look at me in disbelief, not thinking that I would have been able to kill the tom so quickly and with such ease.

Suddenly, chaos overtook the entire crowd, some of them ran away yowling with fear, leaving more than half of them to surround me, hissing and unsheathing their claws at me, even starting to close in on me before I got any smart ideas on escaping whatever kind of sick trap they had set on me.

"What is this?" I hissed, swiping at a wiry grey she-cat who got too close to me, who leapt back, blood now trickling down her face. She not being my target, I swung around just as Bone rammed into me, causing me to fall back onto my side, before I quickly pulled myself to my paws, growling deep in my throat when I felt a warm sanguine liquid trickling down my cheek from hitting the gravel.

Lifting my paw to my face, I looked down on it and confirmed my thoughts. My pads were now sticky with blood, the same thing Scourge had named his filthy clan after. My muzzle curled at the sight before I looked up to see a white tom leaping at me, and I quickly ducked down so he instead crashed into a small group of cats, who all bowled over and created a small opening for me to squeeze through and make my escape.

"You were never welcome in Bloodclan, and never will be." Scourge called out behind his protective barrier of cats, grinning at me now that he had the upper hand. "If you are ever seen in Bloodclan territory again or near it, my cats will not hesitate to kill you, as you are now seen as an enemy and a slight threat."

Imagine my surprise at that, somehow, there wasn't any. I stood numbly, staring at him before turning my gaze through the whole crowd of bristling and snarling cats loyal to that tyrant, protecting him from me. And though I may be a fantastic fighter, the odds were too high against me, there was no chance I would ever be able to defeat them and kill Scourge now.

The smarter thing to do was to run away, nurse my wounds, then come back and finish the job later when the timing is right. And that coward isn't so scared of me that he doesn't need to have a wall of cats to guard and protect him. Then I would come back in the pretense of revenge, which actually was one of the reasons I still held dear to the deal Rat and I had made.

"Alright, Scourge." I growled at him. "You won this time. You must feel so powerful right now, using a whole crowd of cats to protect yourself from one _small_ she-cat. You must feel like the highest mountain, don't ya?" I asked him mockingly, earning a cold glare, which I ignored before turning to the other cats. "And I hope you all are proud of listening to a horrid coward like him, protecting him, letting him bleed this place and all of the feral cats here dry. Can you not see everything is worse with him around?"

No one budged, only a few glances were thrown around at each other, but at a sharp hiss from Bone and some sheathed paw swipes from him and Brick, the cats were back to the determined need to protect their leader, all eyes trained on me darkly, holding a promising threat of attacking me unless I ran _now._

So, I gave one last glance at Rat's body, turned tail, and fled, hearing them yowling after me in contempt. Disgustedly, I glanced back at them, annoyed that my plans and plots had suddenly been pushed back by a long time, and bitter that I had been able to be deceived by Scourge and his cats so quickly and easily.

 _So I must have been seen as too much of a threat._ I surmised as my paws thudded into the softer grass of the park as I ran across the long stretch of grass that exited out of their territory. _Which means they needed to get rid of me, which also means that they fear me. So I can use that to my advantage._

A smirk fell on my muzzle. _If I have to do the same exact thing that Scourge did, I will use their fear to rise to power, to show them my superiority in order to get at that nasty little kit-sized runt._

With a plan in mind, I changed my course to the only place I felt I would be safe while I set everything into motion. I was going to rest and stay a kittypet for a bit, the same exact thing I despised most in this world, with him and his mate as an exception.

Besides, I also liked to spend some time with the same brother who had watched me walk away every once in a while.

* * *

 **Got no comment on this, worked on it, erased it, rewrote it like five different times over and over again with no coffee whatsoever, I am now too exhausted to even think right now. Caffeine I need you my sweet.**

 **One piece of news is that I will not end this story and the Genesis Project, but only put it on hiatus. I plan on writing a full-on novel in hopes of getting a publishing offer. But that means I have to divert all of my attention to that story in order to make it as good as I can. But I will post one more chapter of this and my other ongoing book to give you guys something more.**

 **Please review and give any critiques you can since it would really mean the world to me!**


	5. Chapter 4: Family Reunion

I had been away from my family for a moon when he found me. I was trying to find food for myself after losing my cache in a fight with some stray she-cat, who then drove me off from an alley I had claimed as my own. So I wandered for a bit, growing more starved than normal as cats drove me away from any place I could find anything edible. Cats could see my ribs sticking out of my pelt, they saw how ragged and unkempt I had become, and they marked me as an easy target to attack and fight off.

They left me weaker with every wound; I grew more sleep-deprived as time went on, for I was given little opportunities to rest. I had been driven to the point of going back to the soft life of a kittypet. I had chosen the closest twoleg building that looked even the slightest welcoming. But I never made it so far as the entrance.

I was too feeble at that point, barely putting my paws in front of each other. As soon as I had reached the trash the world seemed to be filled with black spots, and my legs were shaking enough to take up all of my energy. I collapsed right beside the soft dark film that held the trash the feral cats ate from, too tired to try to rip it open and take from it.

When I was finally awakened, the once bright sky above had gone dark, the stars and moon providing very little light compared to the ones that lit up the streets. But the sky that provided any light in the alley had suddenly been blocked by a silver she-cat's face, her azure blue eyes looking down at me in distress.

Our gazes met for a brief moment, but it was over when she lifted her head to a cat I hadn't seen in my position. "Conan, come down here, there's a feral cat!" She called out softly to whoever this "Conan" character was. And for a moment, I felt a twinge of fear that I was outnumbered and weak. I was at the worst disadvantage then and there.

"Be careful, Annie! Everyone knows those cats are dangerous!" A male voice called out, causing me to freeze. It sounded so familiar… something I never would forget. And turning to rest my eyes on his black pelt with a pale orange splash on one half of his head and a white tuft on his ears, memories came flooding back to my mind. I remembered snuggling with multiple brothers and our mother. I remembered play fighting with all of them.

And I would never in my entire life ever forget the face and voice of one of my brothers.

As our gazes met, he too, seemed to recognize me, even where he sat upon an open twoleg window. His jaw dropped, his eyes never once leaving mine as he quickly made his way down to meet me. His paws moved quickly and instinctively, which meant his owners obviously let him leave and come back many times. So it wouldn't be a surprise if he knew the route down by heart.

When his paws finally touched the ground, he rushed forward, causing the she-cat Annie to leap back in surprise. Conan paid no heed to her, though, the two of us only drinking in the sight of our long-lost sibling.

The silence finally ended when he began to speak, his voice hoarse. "Sister? Is it really you?" He asked me, earning the smallest nod when I just couldn't seem to find my voice to say anything my mind seemed to be begging me to say.

Annie chose that moment to break up our reunion, actually moving my brother, Conan, away, her gaze fierce. "I don't care right now that she's your sibling or anything. Because, if you haven't noticed, she's the skinniest, most ragged thing I have ever seen in my entire life, and I will not let you starve her for any longer."

I couldn't decide whether I had been angry and annoyed at her for disrupting us, or thankful that she was looking out for me and my starved stomach, which chose then to rumble as if agreeing with the silver kittypet. I just decided to be thankful, since I would be able to speak with my brother once I was properly nourished. And taking a good look at me for the first time, a look of horror came upon Conan as he finally realized how bad my condition was.

"Let's take her to my twoleg den." He said decisively, and before I could say or do anything to stop him from taking me in, he actually _grabbed_ me by my scruff and began hauling me towards the window. Annie also helped by supporting my backside so my lower body wasn't dragging on the glass and gravel. They both had very little trouble carrying me around, easily taking me closer to the window before gently setting me down.

I glanced up at the way up to the window. A large block was near it, providing a way to hop up closer before leaping up to the windowsill and wiggling my way through the gaping hole between glass and wood.

Gritting my teeth and ignoring my aching legs, I leapt up on the block, but my strength was too weak, and my paws barely hitched to the top before I dragged myself up. Hauling my body up was hard, and I collapsed on the top, heaving for breath for a moment. Once I rested for some moments, I followed the process once again to the windowsill, squeezing through it before falling to the soft, carpeted floor of the den.

Moments later, Conan landed beside me, looking down anxiously when I didn't get up. "You should never have left. Look how weak you've become." He said softly, his voice both sad and sympathetic. "You would have fared much better with a twoleg looking after you."

Gathering my strength, I pulled myself to my paws and turned to give him a sharp look, suddenly protective of the life that had driven me to such weakness for some strange reason. "Maybe I would have been, but I chose this life. And I would rather be living on the edge of death and searching for every meal than live the posh life of a kittypet." I snapped at him. The first words I had said to my brother were sharp and angry.

And back then, when I first started out the feral cat life, I had been quite naïve. I had thought that life could get better. I had renewed hope that my life as a wild cat could get better. And it did once I became a hired mercenary- a free-lance killer. But it wasn't by very much.

But Conan had just nodded, and when Annie arrived after us, he laid his tail on my spine and began to lead me away. "Let's just get you some food and proper rest. You need to gain more weight. You're light as a feather."

Now, staring at the same house my brother and his now mate Annie had taken care of me for several days, the same one where I had walked away from him once I had sufficiently rested, I could only feel strangely numb. Life could have been so much simpler, so much easier, if I had agreed to stay with him. But we both knew I would have been unhappy. Even more than I am normally.

Life and I just don't seem to get along very well.

I wandered up the route I had followed so many moons ago when I had been smaller and weaker. Now my finely tuned muscles easily carried me up the path, only it was harder to get through the window. But I managed to, scraping my spine against it, and hopped down to the soft floors. My claws caught on them, as they seemed to every time I visited Conan, and hissing, unhooked them from the white tendrils.

"Shard? Is that you?" A voice called out, and I lifted my head from where I had been glaring holes into the carpet, to see Conan poking his head out from around a corner. Joy lit up his face when he recognized me, and quickly made his way towards me. His claws didn't catch on the flooring, I noted bitterly, as he walked through it.

"Hey." Was all I said as he crossed the distance between us, nuzzling me, which I returned willingly. Any time I could visit Conan, I did. But it had been quite a few moons since I saw him, this new job and past jobs taking up too much time. Then there was also reaping the spoils… I also couldn't go too far in case anyone came by to make a deal or give me food.

He seemed to notice the quiet that hung about me, and pulled away to look me in the eyes, green tinged with yellow meeting turquoise. "What happened?" He asked, taking in some of my newly acquired wounds with surprise.

"A deal gone wrong." I sighed, sitting down and looking down at my cuts and scrapes. "Got into some fights, then got chased out before I could finish the deed."

Conan blinked at me, looking torn between sympathy and anger. "And what, exactly, was this deed?" He asked me cautiously, his black and white-tipped tail flicking as if to portray his emotions and disapproval of my way of life.

I gave him a pointed stare. "To kill some bad cats, alright? I'm not exactly doing anything bad. I'm actually saving quite a few cats from the creeps." I said, quickly defending myself before he could accuse me of anything. "These cats hurt others for fun, they're horrid, sadistic creeps who deserve what's coming to them."

"Shard…" He said, his voice just sad. "You could get yourself killed out there. You're doing things you shouldn't be doing. I've told you this hundreds of times over. Do you know how many times you've come here because you were hurt? Or needed to hide because cats were chasing after you for revenge?"

He looked so caring, so brotherly that I almost felt bad for him. I knew what pain I put Conan through when I occasionally came to him, bedraggled and in need of assistance. Yet he always helped me, he always stood by my side. I also sometimes paid the price of him berating me for getting in so much trouble.

"I know. I really do." I said, rubbing his cheek in some way to calm him. "But I can take care of myself. And I'm only here because I was hoping I could rest with you for a bit. I'm on the run and need to gather my strength before heading out to kill Scourge once and for all."

I hadn't realized I had slipped up and said Scourge instead of "my target," or "him" would have worked too. But Conan suddenly stared at me with panic, even a kittypet like himself knowing of the cruelty and everyone's fear of the small black tom.

"No…" Conan said, staring at me dreadfully while I looked away sheepishly, regretting saying anything. "You're not going after _him,_ are you?" When I didn't respond, he took it as a confirmation. "You'll get yourself killed for real if you try to go through with this! Have you even thought about what you're doing?"

"Yes, I have." I said to him, annoyance sharpening my words. "I'm also going to kill one of his most dangerous cats, too. Bone and Scourge are horrible cats that have put others through so much fear and misery they have no right to live anymore. They are a disgrace to all cats everywhere and deserve a taste of the very same horrors they put everyone else through. They deserve what's coming to them. And I will be the one who puts them out for good.

"We both know how good I am at fighting. I can and will beat them. They are both just frauds and use others to fight for them. Fighting them will be easy if I can get past all their loyalists, which I can and will do." I said, and seeing the unease on my brother's face, I stepped forward, my voice softening. "You don't need to worry. I'll come out of this unscathed and I swear I will come straight back her just so I can get in your face and tell you "I told you so;" alright?"

Reluctance and unhappiness was written all over his face, but Conan finally looked away with a sigh. Lowering his head in defeat. "I trust you." He said softly to me. "But you know I just can't help but worry."

"Of course." I said, before looking around curiously. "And- where's Annie?"

Any trace of unease or unhappiness was gone, his face instantly brightening into a beaming glee. "Come and find out!" He said, his voice suddenly excited as he began to lead me through the house, weaving around "furniture" and such, before passing through to another room.

The room had a large twoleg nest in the middle, which Conan referred to as "beds," a large metallic box that I remembered from my kithood that played many strange pictures and made even stranger noises. But we ignored it, and he led me to a smaller area inside of the room, where I was suddenly hit with a wave of a sweet, milky scent.

Peering in, I saw Annie. And in the curve of her stomach were two kits. The bigger one mainly black with silver patches and an orange paw, while the smaller was just a silver tabby. Both were purring softly while they suckled for milk, with their parents staring at them with such pride and happiness it broke my heart. I had such little contact with them besides the times I came for help that I didn't even know they were to have kits.

And it also pained me to know that with the life I was leading right now, one where I had little to no friends, trusted very few cats, and didn't socialize with them very well, I would never have a family or kits to call my own. Even though I didn't want one right now, and wondered if I ever would want one, it still hurt to know that I had no chance of ever getting a mate and kits.

Pushing those feelings aside, I instead let pride for my brother and his mate blossom in my chest, not letting them see the bad come with the good. "I'm so happy for you two." I said, trying to make my words as warm and congratulating as I could.

It really was funny how I could be slightly decent to others if I cared about them, and feisty and cold to anyone else.

"The black she-kit is Maya, and the tabby she-kit is Aurora." Annie said, beckoning me to get a closer look at her small daughters. "Aren't they perfect?" She asked me.

I nodded, gazing down at them. "They are." I agreed, before turning to Conan, where he was giving Annie and the kits such a loving look it made me want to retch. "I'll leave you two be for a bit." I said, only receiving a dip of his head before I quickly made my way from that all too perfect scene.

Quickly, I made my way to the window, guilt and sadness overtaking me. I shouldn't be there when they had young kits to care and worry about. Because, looking in my brother's eyes back when he was talking to me about my way of life, there was more to it than just my safety: he didn't like the killer I had become.

And maybe he was right. Maybe I'm a selfish cat who kills other for a scrap of food, not caring whether or not they're innocent or bad. I've killed and hurt all kinds of cats just so I didn't have to go looking for my own meals. Most of the time, I was only hunted down because I had hurt or killed a good, innocent cat.

I couldn't bring myself to stay and taint those who were so young and innocent. So, as nightfall slowly arrived, I leapt down from the twoleg den and made my escape away from my family. Not being safe in the Twolegplace, and having nowhere to stay now. I turned tail to face the place very few cats here dared to go: I made my way towards the fence, which blocked us off from the forest.

I was going to the very same forest that held the wild cats.

* * *

 **So sorry I haven't been posting anything lately. But know that I'm most likely to be writing and posting at a regular schedule once again, if even a little less. Apparently the contest I was to enter was cancelled or something. So while I will still be continuing that book, I won't be focusing on it entirely and will spend the time it takes to edit it writing Shard of Hope and Genesis Project.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Conversation

Blood sprayed through the air. I didn't exactly understand what had happened until I landed on the scathing roads of the Twolegplace. As soon as my paws had touched the ground, a staggering pain shot through my leg, causing me to fall.

Sanguine liquid dripped down from my wound, staining the dark floor below me. And looking up, I was transfixed by his icy blue stare. It seemed to hold me down, freezing me until I couldn't even twitch. And all the while, Scourge slowly made his way towards me, a dark grin on his face.

I had only been making my way to the forest when this had happened. I was hoping to find some rest there. I hadn't been far in my journey when I scented another cat. But I had ignored it, thinking it was just some ragged stray wandering the same way.

Staring up at the small black tom, I could now only curse my foolishness.

His reinforced claws clicked with every step as he slowly made his way towards me. One of them was covered in my blood, becoming a horrid reminder that I was at his mercy.

Pulling my paws under me, I tried my hardest to pull myself to my paws. Blood pooled out from under me, the wound pulsing with my heartbeat as I groaned in agony. My legs shook as they struggled to carry my weight. In order to fight back from showing weakness, I clenched my teeth together. Scourge could not see how badly I was weakened.

Suddenly, a black paw rested on my shoulder, forcing me to the ground. Yowling out in pain, I was forced to comply, laying down pathetically in front of him and feeling weak. All the while, Scourge just watched me, his face cold and emotionless.

The Bloodclan leader leaned down, his muzzle beside my ear. His breath felt hot, stirring up my fur and blowing into my ear. I felt petrified beside him. No matter how hard my mind seemed to fight against it, begging my body to move, I remained frozen. Scourge had me pinned down, weak and unable to fight back.

"I'm no stranger to love." He whispered darkly and cryptically, a smirk falling on his muzzle.

I blinked up at him, confusement tearing up at me. "What are you talking about?" I whispered hoarsely. "What's love got to-"

Scourge silenced me, smacking his tail on my muzzle surprisingly gently. "But, you know the rules. And so do I."

A nagging feeling pressed at my mind, telling me something wasn't right. "Do you mean the fact you kicked me out? I'm not even in your territory."

He shook his head. "No, not those rules. It's more of- It's more of a full commitment that I am thinking of."

I had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Was he talking about my commitment to Bloodclan? The thing that he thought I didn't have and what I know I don't have?

"You wouldn't get this from any other guy."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, starting to really doubt this cat's sanity. "Love, commitment, getting what? Are you going crazy or something? Are you sick?"

"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling." Scourge said, and I so very wished I could claw at his face. Maybe then I would get some straight answers from the psycho.

"I gotta make you understand." He stepped even closer, moving his head from my ear towards my face. Resting his forehead on mine, our muzzles right beside each other.

That seemed to give me my strength back, and I kicked him away, rolling to my paws. Adrenaline rushed through me, causing me to forget the pain and stand. "Oh don't you dare, Scourge!" I yowled out angrily.

Suddenly, cats began walking out from the shadows. Some wore tuxedos, some even brought dates, and one suddenly brought a record player, jazz music filling the air. Bone ran out from the crowd, holding a microphone, throwing it at his leader.

""I'm never going to give you up! I'm never going to let you down!" Scourge sang out, catching the microphone before pulling himself up and facing me. "I'm never gonna run around and hurt you!"

Cats exploded all around us, the spotlight suddenly shining on Scourge. A toothy grin fell on his muzzle, and I was suddenly in a black belly shirt and tight black shorts. "I'm never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say goodbyyye!"

He ran at me, falling onto his knees and sliding, the roads somehow not hurting him as I wished they would. "Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you!" Scourge sang, the microphone piercing my ears.

Angrily, I swiped at him with suddenly de-clawed paws, only smacking him away from me instead of doing the damage I wanted to do. He landed with a "smack!" on his face, which echoed on that dumb microphone. Cats suddenly froze in their changa line or whatever, staring up at us with surprise.

"Enough!" I yowled, grabbing the microphone from beside Scourge's head, pointing a scathing paw at him. "I can't believe you just rickrolled me you jerk! This isn't some stupid love fanfiction! This is supposed to be about my hardships and amazing strength! All me! You're supposed to be some a-hole antagonist that causes me pain and misery along my travels!"

Scourge stood up, looking sheepish with wounded pride. "But, Shard! Our magnificent overlord and writer wrote us like this! This was supposed to be some amazingly happy story where we end up with three litters, each of them holding at _least_ ten kits!"

With a sassy smack of my lips and a "humph!" of annoyance, I turned away from him, crossing my paws. "Well, you could have chosen a better song than that! Seriously? Rick Astley? You're despicable. That was just some early 2000's joke that _should_ be dead by now! Now you've just ruined whoever's reading this' day! Feel happy?"

"But I professed my undying and unconditional love for you!" Scourge said; "why wont you love me? What can I do to prove to you I love you? What song would be better?"

"Well, you could have used It's Gonna Be Me by N Sync." I said, shooting a glare at him over my shoulder. "I really do enjoy that song. I listen to it while I'm swooning over pictures of lumberjacks."

"… Lumberjacks?" Scourge asked, sounding even more confused than I had earlier.

"Yep. Lumberjacks are the best. They rock beanies, flannel, and they have the best facial hair. The man buns are my favorite." I said, looking at Scourge to see he had magically made a flannel shirt appear and was now wearing it. I blinked at him, before sadly shaking my head.

"Nope. You are not rocking the flannel." I said, watching him as he fell to his knees with defeat. "Now look at what you did. Our poor writer is supposed to be doing something productive, but you just had to rickroll me for April Fool's day. And the story isn't even five pages long yet. We'll have to copy and paste this over and over in order to make the story seem decent."

"Well I'm sorry the writer is counterproductive! Watching Daredevil and Fairytail really makes her mind go crazy! Seriously, after watching the Punisher in Daredevil's season two, she had the weirdest dreams!"

"… Shut up."

"Okay."

Blood sprayed through the air. I didn't exactly understand what had happened until I landed on the scathing roads of the Twolegplace. As soon as my paws had touched the ground, a staggering pain shot through my leg, causing me to fall.

Sanguine liquid dripped down from my wound, staining the dark floor below me. And looking up, I was transfixed by his icy blue stare. It seemed to hold me down, freezing me until I couldn't even twitch. And all the while, Scourge slowly made his way towards me, a dark grin on his face.

I had only been making my way to the forest when this had happened. I was hoping to find some rest there. I hadn't been far in my journey when I scented another cat. But I had ignored it, thinking it was just some ragged stray wandering the same way.

Staring up at the small black tom, I could now only curse my foolishness.

His reinforced claws clicked with every step as he slowly made his way towards me. One of them was covered in my blood, becoming a horrid reminder that I was at his mercy.

Pulling my paws under me, I tried my hardest to pull myself to my paws. Blood pooled out from under me, the wound pulsing with my heartbeat as I groaned in agony. My legs shook as they struggled to carry my weight. In order to fight back from showing weakness, I clenched my teeth together. Scourge could not see how badly I was weakened.

Suddenly, a black paw rested on my shoulder, forcing me to the ground. Yowling out in pain, I was forced to comply, laying down pathetically in front of him and feeling weak. All the while, Scourge just watched me, his face cold and emotionless.

The Bloodclan leader leaned down, his muzzle beside my ear. His breath felt hot, stirring up my fur and blowing into my ear. I felt petrified beside him. No matter how hard my mind seemed to fight against it, begging my body to move, I remained frozen. Scourge had me pinned down, weak and unable to fight back.

"I'm no stranger to love." He whispered darkly and cryptically, a smirk falling on his muzzle.

I blinked up at him, confusement tearing up at me. "What are you talking about?" I whispered hoarsely. "What's love got to-"

Scourge silenced me, smacking his tail on my muzzle surprisingly gently. "But, you know the rules. And so do I."

A nagging feeling pressed at my mind, telling me something wasn't right. "Do you mean the fact you kicked me out? I'm not even in your territory."

He shook his head. "No, not those rules. It's more of- It's more of a full commitment that I am thinking of."

I had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Was he talking about my commitment to Bloodclan? The thing that he thought I didn't have and what I know I don't have?

"You wouldn't get this from any other guy."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, starting to really doubt this cat's sanity. "Love, commitment, getting what? Are you going crazy or something? Are you sick?"

"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling." Scourge said, and I so very wished I could claw at his face. Maybe then I would get some straight answers from the psycho.

"I gotta make you understand." He stepped even closer, moving his head from my ear towards my face. Resting his forehead on mine, our muzzles right beside each other.

That seemed to give me my strength back, and I kicked him away, rolling to my paws. Adrenaline rushed through me, causing me to forget the pain and stand. "Oh don't you dare, Scourge!" I yowled out angrily.

Suddenly, cats began walking out from the shadows. Some wore tuxedos, some even brought dates, and one suddenly brought a record player, jazz music filling the air. Bone ran out from the crowd, holding a microphone, throwing it at his leader.

""I'm never going to give you up! I'm never going to let you down!" Scourge sang out, catching the microphone before pulling himself up and facing me. "I'm never gonna run around and hurt you!"

Cats exploded all around us, the spotlight suddenly shining on Scourge. A toothy grin fell on his muzzle, and I was suddenly in a black belly shirt and tight black shorts. "I'm never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say goodbyyye!"

He ran at me, falling onto his knees and sliding, the roads somehow not hurting him as I wished they would. "Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you!" Scourge sang, the microphone piercing my ears.

Angrily, I swiped at him with suddenly de-clawed paws, only smacking him away from me instead of doing the damage I wanted to do. He landed with a "smack!" on his face, which echoed on that dumb microphone. Cats suddenly froze in their changa line or whatever, staring up at us with surprise.

"Enough!" I yowled, grabbing the microphone from beside Scourge's head, pointing a scathing paw at him. "I can't believe you just rickrolled me you jerk! This isn't some stupid love fanfiction! This is supposed to be about my hardships and amazing strength! All me! You're supposed to be some a-hole antagonist that causes me pain and misery along my travels!"

Scourge stood up, looking sheepish with wounded pride. "But, Shard! Our magnificent overlord and writer wrote us like this! This was supposed to be some amazingly happy story where we end up with three litters, each of them holding at _least_ ten kits!"

With a sassy smack of my lips and a "humph!" of annoyance, I turned away from him, crossing my paws. "Well, you could have chosen a better song than that! Seriously? Rick Astley? You're despicable. That was just some early 2000's joke that _should_ be dead by now! Now you've just ruined whoever's reading this' day! Feel happy?"

"But I professed my undying and unconditional love for you!" Scourge said; "why wont you love me? What can I do to prove to you I love you? What song would be better?"

"Well, you could have used It's Gonna Be Me by N Sync." I said, shooting a glare at him over my shoulder. "I really do enjoy that song. I listen to it while I'm swooning over pictures of lumberjacks."

"… Lumberjacks?" Scourge asked, sounding even more confused than I had earlier.

"Yep. Lumberjacks are the best. They rock beanies, flannel, and they have the best facial hair. The man buns are my favorite." I said, looking at Scourge to see he had magically made a flannel shirt appear and was now wearing it. I blinked at him, before sadly shaking my head.

"Nope. You are not rocking the flannel." I said, watching him as he fell to his knees with defeat. "Now look at what you did. Our poor writer is supposed to be doing something productive, but you just had to rickroll me for April Fool's day. And the story isn't even five pages long yet. We'll have to copy and paste this over and over in order to make the story seem decent."

"Well I'm sorry the writer is counterproductive! Watching Daredevil and Fairytail really makes her mind go crazy! Seriously, after watching the Punisher in Daredevil's season two, she had the weirdest dreams!"

"… Shut up."

"Okay."

Blood sprayed through the air. I didn't exactly understand what had happened until I landed on the scathing roads of the Twolegplace. As soon as my paws had touched the ground, a staggering pain shot through my leg, causing me to fall.

Sanguine liquid dripped down from my wound, staining the dark floor below me. And looking up, I was transfixed by his icy blue stare. It seemed to hold me down, freezing me until I couldn't even twitch. And all the while, Scourge slowly made his way towards me, a dark grin on his face.

I had only been making my way to the forest when this had happened. I was hoping to find some rest there. I hadn't been far in my journey when I scented another cat. But I had ignored it, thinking it was just some ragged stray wandering the same way.

Staring up at the small black tom, I could now only curse my foolishness.

His reinforced claws clicked with every step as he slowly made his way towards me. One of them was covered in my blood, becoming a horrid reminder that I was at his mercy.

Pulling my paws under me, I tried my hardest to pull myself to my paws. Blood pooled out from under me, the wound pulsing with my heartbeat as I groaned in agony. My legs shook as they struggled to carry my weight. In order to fight back from showing weakness, I clenched my teeth together. Scourge could not see how badly I was weakened.

Suddenly, a black paw rested on my shoulder, forcing me to the ground. Yowling out in pain, I was forced to comply, laying down pathetically in front of him and feeling weak. All the while, Scourge just watched me, his face cold and emotionless.

The Bloodclan leader leaned down, his muzzle beside my ear. His breath felt hot, stirring up my fur and blowing into my ear. I felt petrified beside him. No matter how hard my mind seemed to fight against it, begging my body to move, I remained frozen. Scourge had me pinned down, weak and unable to fight back.

"I'm no stranger to love." He whispered darkly and cryptically, a smirk falling on his muzzle.

I blinked up at him, confusement tearing up at me. "What are you talking about?" I whispered hoarsely. "What's love got to-"

Scourge silenced me, smacking his tail on my muzzle surprisingly gently. "But, you know the rules. And so do I."

A nagging feeling pressed at my mind, telling me something wasn't right. "Do you mean the fact you kicked me out? I'm not even in your territory."

He shook his head. "No, not those rules. It's more of- It's more of a full commitment that I am thinking of."

I had no idea what that was supposed to mean. Was he talking about my commitment to Bloodclan? The thing that he thought I didn't have and what I know I don't have?

"You wouldn't get this from any other guy."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, starting to really doubt this cat's sanity. "Love, commitment, getting what? Are you going crazy or something? Are you sick?"

"I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling." Scourge said, and I so very wished I could claw at his face. Maybe then I would get some straight answers from the psycho.

"I gotta make you understand." He stepped even closer, moving his head from my ear towards my face. Resting his forehead on mine, our muzzles right beside each other.

That seemed to give me my strength back, and I kicked him away, rolling to my paws. Adrenaline rushed through me, causing me to forget the pain and stand. "Oh don't you dare, Scourge!" I yowled out angrily.

Suddenly, cats began walking out from the shadows. Some wore tuxedos, some even brought dates, and one suddenly brought a record player, jazz music filling the air. Bone ran out from the crowd, holding a microphone, throwing it at his leader.

""I'm never going to give you up! I'm never going to let you down!" Scourge sang out, catching the microphone before pulling himself up and facing me. "I'm never gonna run around and hurt you!"

Cats exploded all around us, the spotlight suddenly shining on Scourge. A toothy grin fell on his muzzle, and I was suddenly in a black belly shirt and tight black shorts. "I'm never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say goodbyyye!"

He ran at me, falling onto his knees and sliding, the roads somehow not hurting him as I wished they would. "Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you!" Scourge sang, the microphone piercing my ears.

Angrily, I swiped at him with suddenly de-clawed paws, only smacking him away from me instead of doing the damage I wanted to do. He landed with a "smack!" on his face, which echoed on that dumb microphone. Cats suddenly froze in their changa line or whatever, staring up at us with surprise.

"Enough!" I yowled, grabbing the microphone from beside Scourge's head, pointing a scathing paw at him. "I can't believe you just rickrolled me you jerk! This isn't some stupid love fanfiction! This is supposed to be about my hardships and amazing strength! All me! You're supposed to be some a-hole antagonist that causes me pain and misery along my travels!"

Scourge stood up, looking sheepish with wounded pride. "But, Shard! Our magnificent overlord and writer wrote us like this! This was supposed to be some amazingly happy story where we end up with three litters, each of them holding at _least_ ten kits!"

With a sassy smack of my lips and a "humph!" of annoyance, I turned away from him, crossing my paws. "Well, you could have chosen a better song than that! Seriously? Rick Astley? You're despicable. That was just some early 2000's joke that _should_ be dead by now! Now you've just ruined whoever's reading this' day! Feel happy?"

"But I professed my undying and unconditional love for you!" Scourge said; "why wont you love me? What can I do to prove to you I love you? What song would be better?"

"Well, you could have used It's Gonna Be Me by N Sync." I said, shooting a glare at him over my shoulder. "I really do enjoy that song. I listen to it while I'm swooning over pictures of lumberjacks."

"… Lumberjacks?" Scourge asked, sounding even more confused than I had earlier.

"Yep. Lumberjacks are the best. They rock beanies, flannel, and they have the best facial hair. The man buns are my favorite." I said, looking at Scourge to see he had magically made a flannel shirt appear and was now wearing it. I blinked at him, before sadly shaking my head.

"Nope. You are not rocking the flannel." I said, watching him as he fell to his knees with defeat. "Now look at what you did. Our poor writer is supposed to be doing something productive, but you just had to rickroll me for April Fool's day. And the story isn't even five pages long yet. We'll have to copy and paste this over and over in order to make the story seem decent."

"Well I'm sorry the writer is counterproductive! Watching Daredevil and Fairytail really makes her mind go crazy! Seriously, after watching the Punisher in Daredevil's season two, she had the weirdest dreams!"

"… Shut up."

"Okay."

* * *

 **I got tired of writing formal books. Thought of April Fool's Day. And thought of this story. You're welcome.**

 **This story actually holds some elements from another chapter from another** **fan fiction called He Is My Master by Chiisai Kitsune. It is basically a fan fiction within a fan fiction of the chapter 30: Commitment. I'm so sorry that (if this chapter somehow reaches their attention I swear I will be so shocked) they might take an offense to it. But I was writing this chapter when I thought of the chapter. I reread it, took some inspiration from it, and put in a lumberjack.**

 **Sorry that this book has been put on hiatus for so long, and will stay this way for quite a bit. This was just a way to relax for a bit before going back to serious writing.**


End file.
